Playing Hearts with the King of Spades
by Ilovecherrypie
Summary: A warm Autumn day, a girl looking for herself, a boy walking in the park and a bracelet full of hearts representing each she broke... Mforlenguag
1. 1 Queen of Hearts

**A/N: I own nothing, SMeyer does! I'm just playing God with her characters**

The sun had set a while ago, rain was pouring from the skies

"Angel Tears" she thought to herself as she kept running, her red dress was soaked clinging to her body. Her long brown hair drenched; her breathing was erratic as she ran, the water drops mixing with her salty tears; according to her Angel tears mixing to a Sinners.

After 20 minutes she came to her stop, she noticed the familiar diner she used to hang out at with her best friend when they were just teenagers, without a second thought she pushed the door open and walked toward the counter.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called, she turned around and came face to face with her old best friend, Angela; Angela started walking toward her as her sobs subsided "Bella! Oh my God what happened?" she hugged her and took her to the back of the restaurant handing her a towel

"I want out Ang… Help me" she begged in a small voice, almost like a whisper, the other woman looked her in the eyes and nodded

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes first" she said handing her a waitress uniform; Bella didn't care as long as they were clothes, she peeled of the red dress and took off her shoes, after changing into the clothes Angela took her to a booth in the back of the main room

"Are you sure about this?" she asked again and Bella nodded furiously, she was sick of being part of that world, a world where you hurt people for fun, a world where you broke to complete a bracelet… yes Bella knew well her bracelet had around 17 hearts, each red heart had an initial… a initial of the name of someone whose heart she had broken "Took you long enough" Angela muttered, she made a pause and took a sip of her cup of tea "1st I want your bracelet" Angela mentioned of course the bracelet in her right wrist, the one with the 17 hearts.

Without a second thought Bella reached for it and unclasped it letting it fall on the table, Angela nodded and gave her a small smile before grabbing the bracelet and putting it in a box

"What do I do now?" Bella asked, she had no idea about what to do, after all she had grown up in that world, she didn't know anything else about the other world

"Now… you find yourself" Angela said before walking away.

**A/N- After a few failed attempts I finally got a new idea to a story, I hope you like it… Leave me your thoughts ^^**

**p.s. – I'm sorry for my bad English… I'm Portuguese after all ;)**


	2. 2 Queen of Hearts meets King of Spades

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my "Twin"; girl you rock, without you College would be kind of boring;**

**Twin + Moi + B2.1 English + Cherry pie – Warrant + So Hot – Kid rock= Total Crazyness**

BPOV

Angela was right when she told me I had to find myself in that day; the morning I looked myself in the mirror and didn't recognize myself was one of the worse mornings of my life, I didn't see myself Bella anymore… I saw a stranger… a girl like the ones I used to loathe when I was in high school, I started wondering what had happened to me… when was the last time I had seen the real me in the mirror instead of a stranger… then I noticed what I had become…

I had become what my mother wanted me to become… a ruthless woman… a woman who cared about the way she looked… a woman who did whatever she needed to get something even if that meant hurting other people… I had become shallow and vain… she and her friend's daughters had ruined me…

I had come to live with my mother when I was 16… she demanded I went to live with her when actually I wanted to stay with my father… when she took me away from him that destroyed him… he used to call everyday and we would talk for a while… neither Charlie nor I liked to talk very much, a few months later he got shot in duty and that destroyed me… my mother didn't even let me go to the funeral. My mother then proceeded to make her personal mission make me become a social butterfly… something I hated… if you had me pick between a cocktail party or a book I would take the book any day… if you asked me the difference between a Chanel and a Galliano I would look at you like you had two heads… after a few months of failed attempts I thought she would quit but she didn't… it only got worse… she would take away my books and lock me up in rooms full of her friend's daughters like Tanya, Lauren and Jessica… Angela was there too at the time, she was my rock in the middle of that unknown ocean… she would always say they were fish in the water and we were birds… we were supposed to be in the sky… that brings us to the other point…

Those girls had a game…

A cruel game

They would go to clubs and spot boys… they would pick them and fake who they were… after a few dates when they said they loved them they would break their hearts and break it off… sometimes they would even do it two at the time… they just wouldn't care… for each broken heart they would add a red heart charm to their charms bracelet… in the end of the month who had more hearts would win the title of Queen…

They dared me to enroll the game… and I did, I mean what did I have to lose right? That's where I was wrong… unlike them I wasn't heartless… I wasn't raised like them… but I kept doing it… I did it to please my mother… I did it to fit in…

After a few months Angela left… she met Ben at the University library and they found out they had a lot in common… they started dating behind everyone's backs… unlike us Ben wasn't a part of 'high society'… he didn't have to pretend to be who he wasn't… Angela could be real with him and she liked that… they ran away after a while and eloped, after that Ben's father gave him the ownership of the small family diner he owned and he and Angela started taking care of it…

And that is why… I found myself crying in her arms two years ago, in the day I looked in the mirror and didn't know who I was… she then gave me a list of tasks I had to do by myself… after some calls I was following the wind… like she said we were birds who needed to be free to fly… not fishes to be stuck in fishbowls like them… so in that morning I packed my things, got into my car and drove away… always following the wind

Some people might think it was irony but after a few months I found a home… I found a home in "The Windy City"… Chicago, even if people said it was irony, I believed it was destiny;

I found a small apartment across from a park, it had a room a bathroom and a small kitchenette, it wasn't much but it was enough. I took a job in a flower shop in the other side of the park, the owner Carmen was a Spanish woman in her 60's, she would teach me the language of flowers like she spoke it fluently and the kind of arrangements I could make with which flowers, I could tell just by looking at her that she was a daughter of earth… I would send Angela a letter every week and send her postcards every time I'd go somewhere interesting, we would talk on the phone several times a week, she had now a little girl called Eleanor and said she could never be happier than she was, she believed she had reached the maximum point of happiness, no one could ever be happier than she was… I felt a little jealous of her but deep down I knew she deserved it.

I also hadn't seen of spoke to my mother in two years… what was the point of even trying? She didn't care; if she did I wouldn't know… I had 'lost' my phone after I left…

Today was a late Autumn day, the park was starting to look orange… my favorite time of year. I walked out of my apartment and crossed the street, I had on the red dress I had wore in that fatidic day so long ago, it reached my knees and was short-sleeved, the weather was starting to get chilly so I also took a small white jacket; I was walking across the park, everything was perfect; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I still had 10 minutes to get to the flower shop, Carmen wouldn't mind if I relaxed a little; I so I decided to take in the sight around me… children were playing, running around and picking up leaves, mothers were chatting with each other, there were couples jogging and walking dogs… that was another achievement, I had spent two years without any romantic interaction… it was enough for me… I could seriously say…

I'm Happy

After so long… I was finally happy, I had a job I liked, a nice boss, a small apartment and a cat waiting for me to get home… I was finally retreating to my old self, I was thinking about my life when I got knocked out into the ground;

"Ouch" I mumbled when I hit the floor

"Miss? Miss?! I'm sorry Miss" I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the brightest shade of green I had ever seen;

"It's okay" I said getting up

"I'm really sorry Miss… I didn't see where I was going" he apologized; I took the moment to take in the sight before me; he was an handsome man, green eyes, bronze hair and a strong jaw, his skin was pale

"It's okay" he helped me getting up but when our hands touched I felt a shock coursing through our hands "I'm already clumsy and I wasn't looking where I was going either" I gave him a small smile

"Allow me to introduce myself… I'm Edward Cullen" he said with a croaked smile

"Pleasure to meet you Edward, I'm Isabella Swan… but call me Bella" this was different… he was different and I could feel it, he was someone I would hate to break

"Same here" he said "So what brings you to the park in this delightful autumn morning?" he asked politely

"I was just going to work" I smiled again, it was genuine not something forced like I used to do in Seattle "How about you?"

"I'm moving to a apartment near here so I was just checking out the park" he gave the panty-drop smile again; just then I noticed the time, it was going to be late, not that Carmen minded but it was still my job and I liked being on time

"Oh I'm sorry Edward but I'm afraid I must go now, I don't want to be late" I gave him an apologetic smile

"It's okay Bella… well see you around I guess?" he said hopefully; I gave him a small smile again

"Yeah I guess… See you around Edward!" I gave him a smile before hurrying myself to Carmen's, but not before turning back and giving him another smile;

And that was the day I met Edward Cullen… another Life Changing Day…

**A/N- Hope you liked it**** ;) Leave me your thoughts ^^**

**Next chapter will be Edward's Point of View**


	3. 3 King of Spades

**A/N: Okay everyone; I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter but Life has been crazy as well as my computer; this chapter is Kind of Sucky because I suck at EPOV's s: well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing... all the characters belong to SMeyer I just like messing up with them**

EPOV

I was checking the area before moving; the building where my new apartment was located was old but it had great conditions, my apartment was located in the third floor, it was pretty small but I didn't need much so I guess I could say it was enough, the area was pretty good and calm, there was a park across the building, it was in that park I had met the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Bella

Even her name fit her, those deep pools of chocolate and her brown hair with red streaks, her heart-shaped face, her plump lips… she was simply gorgeous, she said she was going to work… I wondered where she would work or if she lived nearby.

Without stop thinking about her I started unpacking, I would start my new job as music teacher at the close by high school in a few days so I decided that before that I would get myself settled. My mother had worked in getting the apartment decorated, now I just had to unpack my stuff, of course I wasn't expecting a fat orange cat to walk into my apartment by the front door and settle itself in my couch like he owned the place.

It was getting late and he wouldn't bulge. I decided to ask the neighbors about the cat; I knocked at the apartment 3B door; a big burly guy opened it, he had dark curls and brown eyes his smile reminded me of a Cheshire cat;

"Hey!" he said happily

"Hi… I'm Edward Cullen your new neighbor" I presented myself

"Emmett Mccarty, it's a pleasure dude!" he boomed with a laugh "Finally the wieners start winning the buns" he whispered

"I'm sorry to disturb Emmett, but there's a big, fat, orange cat hogging my couch and refusing to leave… do you know who he belongs to?" I asked hopefully

"Pumpkin!" he boomed

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"The cat man… that's pumpkin, he's B's cat, I assure you he won't leave the place until she comes back from the flower shop" I nodded "Of course there's another way… but I would get my balls ripped off me if I use it… I swear both B and that cat have a psychic connection… let me help you" he closed his door but not before yelling inside

"Rosie! I'm going next doors to take care of a furry problem okay?"

"Don't get into trouble Mister or I swear I will withhold sex for a week!" I heard a feminine voice yelling back from the inside

"Okay dude let's go"

We walked down the hall where I opened the door to reveal "Pumpkin" cleaning himself in my couch; Emmett took a look at my Cd collection in awe

"Wow Eddie… your Cd collection rival's B's!" he boomed "She's gonna freak!" the person named B he was mentioning sounded interesting, I couldn't wait to meet him or her "Now let's get this pumpkin out of your couch… this better work since I'm risking my manhood" he walked toward my stereo with something in his hand; he put the cd in the stereo

As soon as he pressed play the cat went crazy, he started running around the apartment until he darted out the door

"What was that?" I asked surprised

"Smashing Pumpkins!" Emmett said with a sly smile and we both started to laugh, of course it didn't last long; who I assumed to be Rosalie walked in the apartment she was tall with long blonde hair and violet eyes, she was the epitome of perfection; behind her followed a small pixie like girl with grey eyes and a blonde guy with blue eyes; his lips were twitching like trying to keep a smile at bay

"Emmett Mccarty! What have you just done!?" she shrieked "You know Swan will freak out when she finds out!" she smacked him in the head

"I'm sorry Rosie…" he said looking downcast; I saw her features soften a little by looking at him

Suddenly the small girl started talking

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Edward, Oh my God I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she was a little ball of energy I could tell just by listening to her

"Honey calm down" the blonde guy said to her, he touched her arm and she instantly calmed down, the guy then turned to me "I'm Jasper" we shook hands and exchanged a nod

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper" I turned my attention back to Emmett who had now Rosalie in his lap; he looked at me and winked

After a while we were all talking and laughing; it felt good it was until I heard the voice;

"What the Hell is going on in here!" I turned around and noticed we had left the door open; Bella stood there in her red dress, our eyes met and I could see confusion in her eyes

"Belly!" Emmett said running to her, he picked her up

"Emmett put me down! I know what you did to my Pumpkin!" she shrieked; Emmett instantly put her back on her feet, she fixed her dress before turning back to Emmett "I'm still mad at you" she scowled; he pouted and she glared

"Hey Bells" Alice greeted her smiling while she graciously walked toward her and enveloped her in a hug

"Hey Ali" she hugged her back

"So… are we still on for tonight?" Jasper asked Bella and smiling at Alice

"Does Emmett like food?" she smirked looking at Emmett, everyone nodded "Then we are, would you like to join us for some drinks after dinner Edward?" she asked turning to me, her brown eyes shining with hope

"I would love to" I said

She turned to the rest of the group "Okay everyone, meet me in an hour at my apartment, I have to go now, I will see you soon" she said looking me in the eyes "It's apartment 3D" then she picked the cat up and slowly made her way out of the apartment;

I couldn't believe my luck, I had just moved and I had already met new people, the girl of my dreams included, I had been asked for drinks and I would have to make sure I would have a chance to get to know her, what her likes were as well as her dislikes, if she had any allergies, what she liked to do… etc.

Resuming:

_Life was Good _

**A/N: So there you go... leave me your thoughts or suggestions; BTW: Has anyone seen New Moon yet? If so isn't Rob the hottest person you've ever seen reciting Shakespeare? *wink wink* **


End file.
